


What If

by pyrtania



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrtania/pseuds/pyrtania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten instances where infinite doesn't mean forever (or ten AUs of what could have happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012. This one is quite special to me.

1\. Infinite starts to fall apart two years after their debut. Their dancing isn’t clean and synchronized anymore, and their fan count decreases at an alarming rate. Myungsoo and Sungyeol are casted into more and more dramas, and Sungjong becomes a regular on a variety show. Sunggyu releases a solo album. Hoya gets caught dating a female idol and the media frenzy postpones their next comeback. Woohyun is the first to blow up, throwing objects around the dorm and yelling into the leader’s face before going to bed angry. He leaves the next morning without telling anyone goodbye and their managers give the rest of them two days to vacate the dorm.

2\. Sungyeol and Sungjong don’t pass auditions. Infinite debuts as a five member group and immediately rises to the top. Fans commend them for their near perfect dancing and strong vocals, identifying no weak member in the group. Infinite wins music shows with their debut song, and their first album tops the charts internationally. Their first concert sells out in ten minutes. Infinite stays together for eleven years, becoming Korea’s most loved and longest lasting boy group. They break up on good terms and keep in touch the rest of their lives.

3\. When Howon’s father doesn’t support his dream of becoming a dancer, Howon accepts it and finishes high school. He attends college and gets a degree in business. He opens a small record store that sells mostly hip-hop music and is a hit with the teenagers in the city. He meets a pretty girl at a coffee shop one day, and three years later, they get married. He has two kids, a boy and a girl, and lives in a modest apartment in the middle of Seoul. He’s happy, but he sometimes wonders what his life would have been like if he had followed his dreams.

4\. Sunggyu never auditions for an entertainment company. He performs at small venues with his rock band, gathering a few fans and releasing a self-produced album. He works part-time at a book store and makes enough to live comfortably. He is discovered by an agent at one of his band’s performances and is offered a chance to join a new company by the name of Woolim Entertainment. Woolim is preparing to debut a new boy group and is in need of a strong vocal. Sunggyu politely declines.

5\. Woohyun trains with Woolim Entertainment for several years. He is put into a boy group that fails after a few months due to financial issues and lack of popularity. He debuts as a solo artist and gains recognition for his emotional voice and warming ballads. He puts out a few albums and is very successful. He is asked to appear on Immortal Song 2 and accepts. For the first round, his competitor is an idol with a high voice and small eyes, from the boy group Infinite, who sings with almost as much emotion as he does. Almost. Woohyun wins the round but smiles politely at the other boy, bowing respectfully. His appearance on the show ends the next week, and he returns to preparing his next album.

6\. Dongwoo and Howon are accepted into JYP Entertainment. They quickly become good friends, bonding over their passion for dancing. After a remarkably short period as trainees, they debut in a group with three other boys. The group surprises everyone with unique choreography and impressive natural talent. They become the most well-known dance group in Korea, their dancing being recognized world-wide. They are asked to perform in America as an opening act for a music awards show. They make such an impact that they debut in America the next year to positive results.

7\. Sungyeol goes into the modeling industry when he fails his auditions to become an idol. Everyone tells him that he has a handsome face and a great stature, so he is accepted right away into an agency. He models for a few small magazines and then some more well-known ones, after he is praised for his “natural modeling ability”. At his first runway job, he is partnered up with another boy whose name is Kim Myungsoo. They end up working very well together and start to be requested as a pair. Sungyeol finds Myungsoo nice enough, and the two become friends. They eat lunch together every now and then.

8\. Dongwoo is accepted into JYP Entertainment and trains for years and years, but never debuts. He remains a back-up dancer, always in the shadows or on the edge of the stage while 2PM performs. He is offered the part of the partner for Miss A’s Min in the choreography for their newest single. He ends up earning the interest of many fans and becomes popular with the fans of Miss A and 2PM who always look out for him in performances and music videos. He makes a Twitter account and gains many followers as he uploads selcas and shares embarrassing moments about the idols he works with.

9\. Myungsoo graduates college and becomes a photographer. Though he prefers capturing landscapes, he has received much praise for his work with models. After years of building his skill and taking jobs at minor companies, he is offered a job at Elle Korea. He accepts and works reasonable hours for a reasonable salary. He does a shoot for a six-member idol group (Infinite, if he remembers correctly) and is paid extra. They all bow to him after the shoot is done, and he compliments them on how handsome they are. The boys just smile and bow again, leaving the studio. They never meet again.

10\. Infinite breaks up a month before they are scheduled to debut. The members don’t work well together, and their talents are too unevenly matched. Though the managers had hoped that the stressfulness of an upcoming debut would bring them together, it only managed to tear them apart. Some continue the rounds to other entertainment companies, but some don’t. None of them keep in touch.


End file.
